


a sad story

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: pain is a part of life, but too much is too much
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543579
Kudos: 38





	1. part 1

Peter should’ve known. There were so many signs. He had a feeling, from the moment May had introduced him, that he was bad news.

Now, he was in his home, without his aunt, without Tony or anyone else to protect him. Peter was locked up in the man’s basement, but since Andrew knew he was a superhero, he’d reinforced the walls and door and installed chains to keep Peter in place.

Andrew was May’s fiancé. Peter had been happy for her that she had moved on from Ben and found someone else. Peter met him, ignored the bad feeling, and approved of him. May had asked him before saying yes and Peter, like an idiot, told her to go for it. Now, she was lost. Peter wasn’t sure where she was, whether or not she was safe. Peter didn’t even know if she was alive.

He laid on the cold floor, with his hands uncomfortably hanging from the chains. Peter had no idea how long it had been since Andrew tricked him. He had called Peter, because, apparently, May had become unwell. He’d told him that May was out cold in the basement, and when he’d gotten down there, she was indeed lying unconsciously on the floor. But Andrew had refused to tell why May had been down there. Peter started to get more and more suspicious and when he saw a huge egg on May’s head, he tried to attack Andrew. He was too late. The chains were locked around his wrists and ankles and, if Peter remembered it right, made of Vibranium. Andrew had then dragged May’s body upstairs, to an unknown location. Ever since he’d been in the basement.

Peter could only hope. He could only hope that someone started to get suspicious when neither of them showed up anywhere, or maybe Andrew had just called around to say that Peter was sick. He could only hope that May was safe, but Peter had lost his trust in Andrew. He could only hope that Tony or Pepper or Rhodey or Natasha or anyone would be worried enough to track him.

Peter was lucky that Andrew knew that if his watch made by Tony was taken off the wrong way, all the Avengers would be immediately called upon. Now, if they traced him, they would see that he was in Andrew’s home, and probably safe. Probably. Andrew did cover it with Vibranium, though, so Peter couldn’t text anyone. How Andrew got all this Vibranium was still a mystery to Peter.

Andrew came down with some food: a plain cheese sandwich and a cup of water. He put it down in front of Peter and immediately left. Peter tried to figure out how to get to the food and water. The chains allowed his hands to be able to touch the side of the sandwich, but nowhere enough to pick it up. He changed his position; now sitting with his arms up and legs stretched out. Peter managed to get the plate within his reach using his feet and tried to enjoy the meal as much as he could.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captivity is never fun

About six hours later, Peter had taken a nap and he was still no closer to figuring out why Andrew had done this. He was clueless. Andrew hadn’t come down again and thus hadn’t explained his motive and where May was and what was going to happen to Peter. Peter could only guess. He couldn’t imagine Andrew wanting to hurt May, but he couldn’t exclude anything. He couldn’t be sure. Andrew could’ve just been an amazing actor. He could’ve been fooling everyone all this time.

While Peter was gone, May had met Andrew. They fell in love and only a couple of months later, Peter had returned. Peter and Andrew did not get along. From the first second, Peter disliked Andrew. Peter had not told May, since she loved him, and Peter didn’t want her to break up with the second love of her life just because her nephew didn’t like him. Besides, Peter was now an official Avenger and spend all his weekends at the Avengers Compound. He had enough people to spend time with that weren’t Andrew. At the moments Peter and May were alone together, he felt their old comfortable routine settle, but when Andrew was around, they were not on the same frequency.

All that had caused Peter to drift away from May, because she spend almost all of her week either around Andrew or at work. Peter started feeling lonely whenever he was home, so he came there less and less. When Andrew called him to say that May was knocked out in the basement, Peter had rushed there as fast as he could. Like an idiot, he had not called Tony to get him an ambulance. Peter had just gone for it.

All of a sudden then, the door opened. Peter had been too deep in thought to notice soft footsteps. A normal human wouldn’t have heard them anyways. Andrew walked in with another man. This man was wearing glasses and a very fancy suit, a bit like a military uniform.

“Here he is. This is Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man.” Andrew announced.

“Very well. Are you sure he has not been reported missing?” his company said, with a heavy European accent.

“I’m certain. His guardian, his aunt May, has been convinced that he is at his mentor’s place, in upstate New York, and his mentor knows he is here. He does, however, think he’s safe.”

“And his school?” the European man said.

“It is in the middle of summer. School is over and as far as I’m aware, his friends think he’s with his mentor,” Andrew said. This was not true, though. Peter had plans with Ned and MJ three days after and he knew that they would call May and Tony if he didn’t show up. Peter had no intention of telling the man this, even though he wasn’t sure he’d survive three days.

“Good. Is there any way he can contact the outside world?”

“He has a smart watch, made by Tony Stark. If it’s taken off the wrong way, he’ll get a panic alert and all Avengers are notified and the five closest to him will go wherever he is. The same happens if the panic button on the side is It allows him to track the kid, but I think I blocked the signal. If I didn’t, he trusts me enough to let him stay here.” Peter knew that the Vibranium did not block the signal, it merely diffused it. He hoped Tony would check on his place of residence and notice that it wasn’t accurate. He wouldn’t put it past him to do that, being the helicopter parent he was.

“You are not sure it was blocked?” the European man said.

“It should be blocked, but I don’t have the technology to check. Stark made that thing, not me. He’s a genius, he has the best tech in the world, he has goddamn AIs who can do anything for him!” Andrew exploded.

“I will have someone pick him up soon. Au revoir.” French. The man was French. Did that matter?

“And when will I get the money?” That sneaky bitch.

The footsteps faded away and Peter was once more left alone.


	3. part 3

Peter was being released from the terrible chains. His watch did stay covered in Vibranium, probably because they knew it was too dangerous to keep it out in the open. Andrew grabbed his arm and forced a blindfold on him. He was swung over the shoulder of someone and Peter felt the person beneath him walking up the stairs.

He was probably being handed to whoever Andrew was working for. Peter was thrown into the back of a van, he presumed. Couldn’t be too sure. He heard a motor running and Peter decided that it might be a better idea to just get some sleep, since he didn’t know when he was going to get it next, and this was a relatively safe environment.

* * *

It took Peter a while before he actually fell asleep, but eventually, he did. After what Peter could only assume was a while, the doors opened and Peter was dragged out. This time around, he was allowed to walk by himself, even though he was held on each arm by a forceful hand. Peter tried to walk like a normal human, but the blindfold did not exactly help, so he stumbled every so many steps. After a couple of hundred meters, Peter was picked up once more and he felt him and the person carrying him going up, presumably, stairs. He was thrown in a soft seat, which surprised Peter because, with Andrew, he had to sit on concrete. He was immediately afterwards tied up again, though. He expected nothing less.

The blindfold stayed on and Peter knew better than to ask where they were. He heard a door close and people talking behind it, but he couldn’t pick up more than a murmur. He knew there was one person with him in the room, going off the heartbeat. He was quite nervous, but apparently, he managed to hide it well.

Engines of some sort started to roar and Peter felt the vehicle moving forward. They sped up fast and – that’s when Peter realised what they were in – moved up. A goddamn airplane. Where were they taking him? Peter felt his heartbeat rising and his breaths quickened. Shit. He tried to do the breathing exercises his therapist had recommended to him, but the fact that he was blindfolded on an airplane did not help.

While it obviously sucked that he was having a panic attack, Tony would get an alert from FRIDAY, which would cause him to check on his location, which would make Tony wonder how on earth Peter was moving so quickly, which would make him realise Peter required serious help, because why else would he have a panic attack in an airplane? Then Tony would call all Avengers to help him and Peter would be rescued.

And that is more or less how it happened.

* * *

(Tony did see the alert, which did cause him to check ~~his son’s~~ Peter’s location, but he immediately realised Peter was not voluntarily in the Atlantic, and only then did he realise Peter was in a plane. Nat, Wanda and Steve took the jet, while Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Vision were flying. Clint was with his family, and Bucky was preoccupied with something else only Steve seemed to know of and was thus unavailable. FRIDAY managed to get into the plane’s software and turned the plane around to land it somewhere safe, like the Avengers Compound. Peter was taken out shivering and crying, only allowing Tony and Nat to touch him.)

* * *

May ended up breaking up with Andrew after slapping him in the face as hard as she could. Just a minute later, the police came to arrest him.

Andrew got a long prison sentence and afterwards, Peter visited him and slapped him in the face once more, breaking his nose.

Peter took even more therapy after that, now for PTSD too. May said that he probably needed that sooner, but Peter wasn’t so sure about all that. Peter ended up not going out as Spider-Man for two months, mentally recovering. Lucky, no super-villains were trying to take over the world. Peter was as happy as he could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
